


Ship to Wreck

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Siren Series (Annie) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Angst, Awesome Jo Harvelle, Concerned Miguel, Demon/Human Relationships, Distraught Dean Winchester, Español | Spanish, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Glittering Caves, Guilt, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Interracial Relationship, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Miguel teaches Jo Spanish, Nightmares, Observant Sam Winchester, Overprotective Castiel, Overprotective Jo Harvelle, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Siblings, Rage, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scary Annie, Sea Hag, Self-Doubt, Soulmates, Telekinesis, Torture, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: After a confrontation with Crowley in Chicago during The Expansion Project, Annie is in a severely weakened state. When Castiel informs them her essence has been compromised, Sam and Dean take Annie seaside in an attempt to restore her siren abilities.  Unbeknownst to them, they are driving directly into the arms of danger.





	1. The Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

> I realized a few weeks ago, I had assumed people had read my previous works. It is totally okay if you haven't (obviously you can do whatever you want :)) but I figured it might help if I included the summaries as the first chapter. Hopefully it won't spoil the other works if you want to read them and you can piece together the references.

Annie Underestimated  
Part 1: Sam and Dean "stumble" upon Annie, a 21-year-old who has teamed up with two vamp brothers and lures men to their deaths. After slaughtering her brothers, Sam and Dean are unsure whether to let her walk free. Annie is convinced Sam and Dean consider her a monster and intends to prove them right. She begins a plan to manipulate Sam and pit the brothers against each other. After a near death experience with a figure from her past, she regrets the pain she has caused. Can she repair the damage done before it is too late?  
Part 2: After facing off with her vamp Uncle, Annie and the boys realize she is immune to vamp bites. A visit from Cas confirms she is only half human, the other half of her genetic makeup unknown. Castiel knows just the person to trust with Annie’s situation while Sam and Dean run a series of medical and supernatural tests. With more questions than answers, the boys try to figure out what Annie is, how much danger she is in, and unexpectedly how much of a danger does she poses to others.  
Part 3: As Annie, Sam, Dean, Cas and Meg travel to Annie’s hometown in search of answers, an attempt on Annie’s life by Gadreel sheds even more light on her lineage. Struggling to process who and what she is, Annie must now face an enemy who will manipulate not only her feelings but her abilities. Death, chaos, and newfound friendships intersect in the last installment of Annie Underestimated.

  
Alice in Monsterland  
Part 1: Alice, a 17-year-old high school student with a tragic past, adjusts to her new social status with the help of Kevin Tran and Charlie Bradbury.  
Part 2: Alice is confronted by Annie, a woman who claims they are sisters and daughters of a siren goddess.  
Part 3: Alice leaves Annie, Sam, and Dean limited options when she accepts the truth about her past and begins to seek revenge on those who have tormented her loved ones.

  
The Expansion Project  
While on a scouting mission in the Windy City, Jo overhears an intricate plot to enslave humanity and finds an unexpected ally in Miguel, a demon. In an attempt to prevent Crowley’s demonic invasion, Dean must travel to the River Styx and retrieve Ivy Gibson, shopkeeper and known conspiracy theorist.


	2. Just as Long as You Stand, Stand by Me

_Bobby’s House_

“Bobby this pie is delicious,” Dean says cutting a third slice. “The cherry filling is amazing,” he says licking his lips.

“Well you can thank the local grocer,” he says standing from the kitchen table heading towards the coffee pot.

“More coffee, Annie?” he asks holding the carafe. You lift your distracted eyes, realizing someone said your name. “More coffee?” he asks.

“No. Thank you, Bobby. I am all set,” you say with a weak smile. You pull your oversized sweater around your small frame as Dean shoves a forkful of pie into his mouth watching you with concerned eyes.

“So, tell me about this sister of yours,” Bobby says intrigued now that he has your attention. Bobby’s eyes widen in embarrassment as Dean clenches his jaw and Sam coughs shaking his head.

To their surprise a smile lights up your face. “Her name is Alice,” you say proudly. “She is smart and beautiful. She might be even more powerful than I am, if you can believe it,” you laugh weakly. “There was an … incident. When she realized she had extraordinary abilities, she tried to send a message to some high school students who tormented her friends when they were kids,” you say trying to assuage the fact that your sister almost drowned two teens. “She had a shot at a normal life and we agreed she should take it. She promised she could control her powers so I left her,” you say your eyes drifting to the kitchen corner. At the time it seemed like the right decision. Sitting in Bobby’s kitchen staring at your slice of pie and drinking coffee, it feels like a hole in your heart you’ll never fill.

“That was a damn hard call to make, Annie,” Bobby says shaking his head.

“It has been a tough couple of months,” you say mindlessly staring at nothing.

“Thanks for letting us stay here a few days, Bobby,” Sam says graciously.

“It isn’t much, but you know you are always welcome. All of you,” he says his gaze lingering on Annie.

“Wish I could say the same about Ellen’s” you mumble.

“Ellen… Ellen is Ellen. That has less to do with you and more to do with Jo not calling before what went down in Chicago,” Bobby says shaking his head. “I am sure that handsome demon following her home like a stray didn’t help,” Dean laughs slapping the table. Sam rolls his eyes “You are the one who told him he should leave the city! You practically shoved him at her,” Sam says shaking his head in disbelief. “Miguel is a good guy, or demon, whatever,” Dean says stabbing at his pie. “Yeah, I am sure that didn’t help. Let’s hope for both their sakes Ellen can look passed the fact he is a demon, and realize he would do anything for Jo,” Bobby says in an anxious tone.

An awkward silence settles over the kitchen as Dean continues to glance in your direction, apprehensive as you continue to stare at nothing. “Why don’t I show you to your rooms,” Bobby says as Sam gathers everyone’s plates and drops them in the sink.

Sam is sleeping in the small room Bobby nicknamed the penthouse. Your gaze sweeps over the bed remembering the first time you woke up in Bobby’s house after your sadistic vampire uncle tried to kill Ellen and Jo. It feels like lifetimes ago.  

Bobby leads you and Dean to a smaller more private room. Dean drops your bags onto the floor, patting Bobby on the shoulder. “Thanks Bobby,” he says appreciatively.

The days pass and the four of you fall into a routine. Dean helps Bobby restore cars in the junkyard. Sam helps sometimes, but the two of you spend most of your time pouring over Bobby’s book collection. As you sit on the reading bench with a large book splayed over your lap, a blanket around your legs and a lukewarm cup of green tea on the ledge, you look out the window and see Bobby and Dean hunched over the hood of a truck.

_Outside_

“I am worried about her Bobby,” Dean says somberly. “She hasn’t been the same since Chicago. I don’t know if it is her powers or what the hell it is. She is pale, barely sleeping, losing weight,” he says tossing the wrench angrily on the workbench running his hand through his hair. “Maybe what happened at the riverfront was too much for her. I wish I had five minutes with that son-of-a-bitch Crowley,” he says with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“Son, I know you’re worried. Hell, we’re all worried. We were all there. What Annie did ... what was at stake …” he says trailing off shaking his head. “If she isn’t at full strength, she needs you here. Going off half crazed looking for Crowley isn’t going to help her. We’ll figure it out. We always do,” he says patting Dean on the shoulder.

Dean’s eyes flash with the pain of seeing someone you love suffer. He senses your gaze and sees with you with a massive tome open on your lap tucked under a blanket. He gives you a bright smile desperately trying to hide the fear of losing you.

_Later That Night_

You toss and turn restlessly. These days your nights are filled with dreams and a shallow wakefulness. You haven’t had a decent night’s sleep since before Chicago. In your lucid state you dream of a woman with light brown hair and disturbingly light sandy eyes. “Annie,” she calls out reaching towards you with a smile on her lips. You hear the sound of waves crashing behind her. “Annie, it’s me,” she says. The dream has a disturbing quality to it. You jump out of bed in a state of panic. The hardwood floor is cold against your bare feet. Your back hits the wall and you slide down onto the floor covering your eyes with the palms of your hands as if you could will away the vision.

This stranger knows your name. She haunts your dreams. You have no idea if she exists or why she is reaching out to you. All of it feels wrong, off in some way.  

“Annie?” Dean says alarmed immediately sensing you’re no longer in bed. He finds you sitting on the ground with your eyes covered. He silently sits down next to you shoulder to shoulder. He puts an arm behind your back and one under your knees, shifting your body so you are sitting across his lap. He holds you close to his chest and your body begins to relax. This has become your new nightly routine. He waits until you fall back asleep and then gently lifts you placing you back in bed. He pulls the blankets just under your chin brushing your hair back from your face. Worry is etched into his eyes as he scans the room and silently closes the door.

As Dean wanders towards the kitchen, he is surprised to find the light on in Sam’s room. Sam is stretched out on his bed reading when he notices Dean standing in the doorway. “Hey Dean, What’s up?” he asks with a concerned expression. “It is Annie,” Dean says solemnly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “She is getting worse. I think we need to talk to her tomorrow,” he says shaking his head. “Okay, we will talk to her,” Sam says patting his brother’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” he says with weak optimism.

_The Next Morning_

You walk into the kitchen and find Dean cooking pancakes. “Morning,” he says planting a kiss on your head spatula in hand. “I poured you some orange juice,” he says motioning to the table. “Thank you,” you mumble. Bobby walks into the kitchen. “Pancakes? What’s the occasion?” he asks munching on a piece of bacon from the serving plate. “No occasion,” Dean responds too quickly. “Annie do you think Sam and I could talk to you after breakfast,” Dean asks suspiciously. You straighten your spine immediately defensive, “Sure,” you say coolly.

After breakfast, you migrate over to Bobby’s front room. Instead of sitting in your usual spot, the cozy reading bench, you sit cross-legged on Bobby’s desk spine straight. Sam and Dean walk in surprised you are already there and not in your usual spot wrapped in blankets like an invalid.

“What is this about?” you ask directly in a wary tone. Even under the weather you are still every bit the demigod.

When Dean hesitates, Sam interjects, “Annie, Dean told me you haven’t been sleeping well. He said you have been having nightmares and I’ve noticed you haven’t been eating a lot lately. We are worried,” he says with an apologetic expression.

You clench your fists. Although irrational, you are mad Dean told Sam about how weak you are and about the nightmares.

“I am just having a hard time bouncing back,” you say testily.

“Bullshit,” Dean says finally speaking up. “Annie, I sleep right next to you. Waking up frantic and shivering every night isn’t normal. You barely eat. Your skin is pale and those dark circles under your eyes have been there since Chicago. You look terrible,” he says heatedly.

Your blood begins to stir. “Geez, Dean, why don’t you tell me what you really think? I am sorry I am inconveniencing your sleep schedule. I am sorry I may have lost some of my looks. Maybe you can trade me in for a younger model. I am sure you can probably track down Alice,” you say bitterly as books begin to levitate behind you.

“Damn it, Annie. You know that’s not what I want. I meant it when I told you I would follow you anywhere. Nothing will ever change that. You are unraveling at the seams and too full of pride to admit it,” he shouts angrily.

“GET OUT” you yell as books begin to fly around the room.

“Annie. Stop!” Dean shouts.

“OUT!” you yell as papers whip around in a cyclone.

“Damn it Annie,” Dean yells walking out of the study, the house shaking violently when he slams the front door.

Sam stands awkwardly in front of you as books and paper fall to the floor. “Are you going to kick me out too,” he asks cautiously with a furrowed brow.

“Sam…” you begin to say softly before black spots pepper your vision and you lose consciousness.

You wake up on the floor, Sam kneeling at your side checking your pulse. Just as you open your mouth to tell Sam you are fine he says, “Annie, please just listen,” in an imploring tone. “I have, obviously, never been a demigod. I don’t know what it is like to go from effortlessly uprooting trees to fainting from tossing a few books around. What I do know is that Dean is right,” he says seriously. “Listen,” he commands as you open your mouth to protest. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but I would have to be blind not to notice you aren’t eating and I don’t have to sleep next to you every night to know you aren’t sleeping. Dean doesn’t have exclusive rights to worrying about you,” he says his expression softening.

“Can you help me sit up?” you ask.

Sam helps you sit up propping your back against Bobby’s massive desk. You stare straight ahead, shame settling like a weight across chest, unable to look him in the eye.

“When I found out I was the daughter of a siren goddess, I felt indestructible. I was indestructible. Now I’m losing weight, I don’t sleep and I have no idea what’s wrong with me.  I don’t know what scares me more, that I have nobody to ask or that I might turn back into that weak helpless girl,” you say in a detached voice.

Sam sighs. “Well first of all, that’s bullshit. We are your family. We may not have the answers, but you better be damn sure we are going to help you find them and secondly, Annie, that weak helpless girl was a hell of a lot stronger than you give her credit for,” Sam says squeezing your shoulder.

You look at Sam with a serious expression, “Please don’t tell Dean I fainted. He tends to overreact,” you say soberly.

“He overreacts when it comes to you,” Sam says earnestly. “I will talk to Dean, but I have to point out you don’t exactly keep your cool when it comes to his safety,” Sam says in an admonishing tone. “Fair enough,” you say stiffly remembering the promise you and Dean made to each other months ago.

Heaven or Hell. To the ends of the earth.

Sharp pangs of sadness stab at your heart, “I am tired,” you say leaning your head against Bobby’s massive desk staring at the ceiling. “Here,” Sam says standing extending his arm out to you. You grab his wrist as he helps pull you to your feet. “I will straighten up here. You take a nap. Things will be better when you wake up,” Sam says assuredly as you head towards your room.

...

“This is not good. You should have called me sooner,” a gravelly voice chides Dean. Your eyes flutter open as you realize Cas is here. “Cas,” you say smiling. Cas is a welcome sight standing in his navy suit and trench coat arms hanging casually at his side. Dean stands next to him arms folded over his chest with a scowl. “Annie,” Cas says walking over settling himself on the edge of your bed. “What are you doing here? I thought you were busy,” you say with a concerned expression reaching for his hand.

“Yeah, you never told me. Where were you during Chicago?” Dean asks accusingly.

“I was given orders not to interfere,” Cas says condescendingly.

“Although I was monitoring your progress and would have intervened if it were necessary,” he says glancing back and forth between the two of you with a resolute expression. “I know you would have,” you say faintly.

“We really could have used your help at the riverfront,” Dean says resentfully.

Cas doesn’t answer, his expression focused on you.  You sit up trying to gain control of the situation. You suspect Cas and Dean have been at each other’s throats since Cas arrived. “Cas, I am unwell. Can you please have Gadreel check on my sister? I need to know she is okay and this is an isolated incident,” you say genuinely.

“Wait, Gadreel is alive? Does Jo know?” Dean asks outraged.

“I had him check on Alice as soon as I was told you are sick. He confirmed she is fine,” Cas says reassuringly. “Thank you,” you say pursing your lips. 

You turn to face Dean. “Yes, Gadreel is alive. No, Jo doesn’t know. He was badly injured, but it would take more than a low ranking demon to kill Gadreel,” you say sternly.

“I can’t believe the two of you,” Dean says shaking his head in disbelief storming out of the room.

_Outside_

Dean walks over to the truck he and Bobby have been restoring the past two days. As he rummages through the tools and car parts strewn across the table he tosses a few of them angrily to the side. Sighing he places his hands on either side of the workbench gripping it tightly in frustration.

Sam silently approaches with his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat loudly.

“What?” Dean asks angrily.

“You know you have to cool it, right?” Sam says sympathetically.

“It just kills me. She is wasting away and when I say something you saw how she reacted. I would follow her anywhere, Sammy. I would do anything for her, but I don’t know if can save her from herself,” he says angrily. “And then Cas shows up and it’s all smiles and hand holding. Oh and did you know that Gadreel is alive? Both her and Cas knew and didn’t bother to tell anyone,” he says pointing angrily towards the room he and Annie share. “I don’t know what to do, man,” he says his voice breaking.

“I don’t think any of us know what to do. I don’t think Annie knows what to do. We don’t know what’s wrong with her. She has finally admitted she is sick though and that’s a start. You have to remember Dean, she has got to be pretty freaked out. I am not saying she gets a free pass, but maybe with Cas here we can all start over. Figure it out together,” Sam says astutely.  

Dean breathes a long sigh. “Okay. Fresh start,” he says with another calming breath. Sam and Dean walk back inside and find Cas and Annie in Bobby’s kitchen.

Cas made tea. You had to explain to him how to boil water, but after fifteen minutes and lots of questions a cup of steaming earl grey sits in front of you. As Dean walks in your eyes brighten a little and then you immediately look away the guilt of the words you shouted earlier weighing down on you.

Dean sits next to you reaching for your hand squeezing your fingers lightly as Sam walks to the refrigerator digging out two beers. A tear slips out of your eye as you bring Dean’s fingers to your lips giving them a quick kiss. You give him a weary smile and he puts his arm around your shoulder as Sam passes him a beer.

Sam is the first to speak. “Alright, so well know Annie is sick,” he says. You don’t even open your mouth to argue. Anyone could see you are fading. “Any thoughts on where to start?” he asks.

“I might have an idea. Annie, when I arrived I could immediately tell your essence is faint,” Cas says. “My essence? Is that similar to my soul?” you ask confused. “Similar, yes. As you are half human, you have a soul, but you also have an essence. Although more difficult to detect, I can discern yours has been … compromised. It is hard to say how,” Cas says squinting his eyes. “Okay,” you say uncertainly as Dean gently squeezes your fingers.

“Any thoughts on how to fix it? Her essence?” Dean calmly asks.

“I am not really sure, however if your siren nature is weak, a trip to the ocean may be restorative,” Cas says hesitantly. “Alright! Vacation,” Dean says rubbing his hands together. You can’t help but shake your head at his ridiculousness or else you might cry. “East or West coast? Dean you pick,” you say with a weak smile. “East,” Dean says assertively much to Sam’s disappointment. “East it is. I will go pack,” you say feeling more optimistic than you have in weeks.

You walk down the stairs an hour later. You struggle with the weight of your bag, but are determined to carry it yourself.

As you set it on the ground, Cas emerges. “Annie,” he says in his deep gravelly voice.“I know. It’s okay,” you say with a weak smile. “I would go with if I could,” he says with a deeply concerned expression. “It is alright, Castiel,” you say stroking his cheek. “You have things you need to take care of,” you say gently. “You will check in on me when you can?” you ask hesitantly. “Absolutely,” he says taking your hand giving it a squeeze. “Excellent,” you nod. “I will talk to you soon,” he says and with the rustle of wings he is gone.

Dean appears minutes later with his duffel bag slung across his chest. “Where is Cas?” he asks. “He had to leave. He said he would check in when he can,” you tell Dean drinking in how handsome he is. His short brown hair brushed to the side, his tan skin and the crinkles in his eyes when he laughs. When was the last time he laughed, you think to yourself. “It would have been nice if he could have stuck around a little longer,” Dean says biting back harsher words. “It’s okay,” you say smiling weakly up at him wrapping your arms around his chest inhaling the scent of leather and soap.

Sam lumbers down the stairs with his duffel over his shoulder.

“Ready?” he asks glancing between you and Dean.

“Yup,” you say smiling. “Cas couldn’t come. He said he will check in when he can,” you tell Sam.

“Let’s hit the road then,” Sam says motioning to the door. “I left Bobby a note. I will call him when we stop for the night,” he says grabbing your bag from the floor.

As you walk towards the Impala an odd feeling settles over you. There is nobody to send you off. No Jo to tease. No Ellen to watch you pull out of the driveway. No Bobby to hug. It is just the three of you headed east. You take a deep breath trying to reconcile the loneliness in your chest with Sam’s insistence you have family, people who care. As if in tune with the thoughts, Dean grabs your hand kissing your knuckles softly. He opens the door for you letting you get settled in the front before gently easing it closed. Sam stretches out in the back as you lean your head back closing your eyes with a deep sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written to Florence + The Machine "Stand by Me"


	3. You Can't Wake up, This is Not a Dream

Dean merges onto I-29 S and you don’t even ask where you are headed. His insistence that this is a vacation is infectious. He gives you a bright smile while belting out the chorus to Whitesnake.

 _Here I go again on my own_  
_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_  
_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_  
_An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time_

You and Sam burst into a fit of laughter as Dean continues to sing air drumming on the steering wheel. As time passes, you and Sam beg Dean to stop at practically every historical landmark and fruit stand. The atmosphere is idyllic as you munch on fresh fruit, shocked Dean stopped for fruit that wasn’t in pie form and is letting you and Sam take turns picking the music.

As Sam sings along enthusiastically to Bon Jovi in the passenger seat, you realize you passed Savannah hours ago and must be nearing the ocean. The salty air calls to you and you lower your window sticking your head out of the car.

“Annie! Get your butt back in the car,” Dean says laughing as you hang out of the back of the Impala.

Sam realizing what you are doing unrolls his window and sticks his head out to inhale the sea air. You laugh at Sam hanging out the window as the wind whips his hair in every direction. Dean laughs yelling at both of you to get back in the car.

Settling back into your seat, you can’t remember the last time the three of you laughed so hard.

There is no research. No hacking into police department records. No talk of weapons. It is just the three of you and the open road.

As the highway feeds into back roads you see signs for the beach. Dean shifts the Impala into park as you and Sam climb out excited to see the coast. You arrival is perfectly timed as pink, yellow and orange merge with blue as the sun begins to set.

As Dean walks up behind you, he wraps his arms around you pulling you to his chest. “I told you I would get us here,” he says whispering in your ear. “I never doubted you,” you say smiling scanning the surface of the water.   

“You guys! I think I see dolphins,” Sam says pointing and squinting in the distance.

You shield your eyes from the setting sun. “Do you see anything?” you ask Dean. “Not a damn thing,” he whispers in your ear. “Nice going, Sammy!” Dean shouts giving him a thumbs up. You laugh as he turns you towards him cradling your cheek. “Let’s go find somewhere to settle in for the night,” rubbing his thumb over your lower lip.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean yells motioning to Sam. The three of you rent a beach house with more rooms than you could ever need. You sit on the covered patio as Sam inspects every room. “We are going to go grab some groceries. Coffee, beer, essentials,” Dean says. “Why don’t you stay here and relax? We shouldn’t be gone long,” he says.

“That sounds good,” you say smiling up at him. He plants a kiss on your head as you stare out the porch admiring the enormous yard.

_In the Impala_

“That house is something else, isn’t it?” Sam says reaching for his seatbelt. “Yeah it certainly costs a pretty penny,” Dean says turning the key in the ignition. As Baby roars to life, he checks the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, but it is just a few days, right? Like you said, we never take vacations. Ever,” Sam says with a slightly furrowed brow. 

“I honestly don’t know how long we will be here, Sam. Annie is already looking better. She isn’t as pale and hopefully she can put on a few pounds. I will pay for the rental for as long as it takes,” he says easing the car out of the driveway.

_Inside_

You hear the door slam and wonder if Dean forgot his wallet. “Hello?” you shout. Damn this house is too big. You are used to cramped motel rooms.

Your blood curdles as the woman who haunts your dreams emerges. She stands calmly in the doorway, her brown hair loose over her shoulders her disturbingly light eyes the color of sand staring intensely into yours.

“Hello,” she says evenly. You stand abruptly knocking your chair over. “Get out,” you say harshly.

“Annie, please listen to me. Give me five minutes. We can talk outside,” she says gesturing to the door. “Please,” she says in pleading tone. 

“Five minutes,” you say gesturing for her to exit as you follow her out and close the door.

Seconds pass before she says, “Annie, I am your cousin. I know you aren’t going to believe me, but please just listen. I have been trying to reach out to you,” she says sincerely.

“My dreams,” you say uncertainly.

“Yes! I wasn’t sure if it worked …” she trails off. As the two of you walk towards the coast the terrain becomes rocky and you notice small caves.   

“I was trying to reach you because I am worried. You don’t have anyone to help you understand what you are capable of and your limits,” she says

“Limits?” you ask.

“Yes, limitations. We can only exert ourselves so much. There are boundaries. After I discovered you, I immediately began reaching out to you. I was frantic. Your essence needs to be replenished. I can teach you and help you block things that will compromise your essence,” she says knowingly.

“Cas said my essence was compromised,” you mutter to yourself.

“Yes! See, Annie you need my help. In order to replenish your essence you need to accept who you truly are – a demigod. I am worried your love for that human is negatively impacting you,” she says beseechingly.

“That human,” you say with an incredulous tone. She means Dean. How anyone could refer to Dean as “that human” is beyond comprehension.

“Yes! It is polluting your essence. How can you truly accept your divinity if you are in love with a mortal?” she asks.

Her words echo and you realize you are talking in a small cave. You don’t remember walking so far from the house. You don’t remember how much time has passed and you can’t remember what your cousin’s name is. The reflections cast shadows on the walls and a shallow pool sparkles making it hard to concentrate. Hard to remember.

“Annie, I am just trying to help,” she says in a soft tone.

“You want me to give up Dean,” you ask turning towards her with a furrowed brow.

“I am worried you may have to or else you will never recover,” she says in a concerned tone.

You rub your eyes trying to find the energy to focus. “That will never happen,” you say scanning for the cave for a way out. "Why are you approaching me now? How did you “discover” me?” you ask skeptically.

“After Abaddon, I suspected, but Chicago confirmed your existence. It brought you out of the shadows,” she says perceptively. “Annie you must understand, you will never recover if you hold onto this love,” she says imploringly.

“There is no universe in which I am not with Dean,” you say resolutely, looking at her as if she had asked you to give up breathing.

“You need to accept who you are! Maybe this will help,” she says digging through her pocket. As she opens her palm you see your mother’s ring. The ring Abaddon tried to use to amplify your powers. “My mother’s ring…” you trail off.

“Did you go through my things?” you ask angrily.

“Annie, of course not! You lost it in Chicago. You don’t even remember. I went and retrieved it for you. I knew you would want it,” she says with a concerned tone.

As she drops the blue green turquoise ring into your palm you feel a surge of energy as if your body has shifted gears.

“I am grateful you found it and a year ago I would have gladly accepted your guidance, but I will never give up Dean,” you say shaking your head the thought inconceivable. “I am going to go now,” you say clutching the ring tightly in your palm.

You walk towards the entrance of the cave intent on finding your way back to the house. “Oh dear, I was worried about that,” your cousin says shrewdly as suddenly everything is black.

_At the Rental_

“Annie, we are back!” Dean says his arms full of groceries. He sets a bag on the counter glancing around the room. When you don’t answer he walks quickly to the porch. Seeing your overturned chair, he yells “Sammy” as Sam places his own bags on the counter. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t know where Annie is,” he says extending his hand to the overturned chair.

“Annie!” Sam yells making quick work of checking each room.

Dean stands on the porch by your overturned chair with one hand on his hip the other covering his mouth, lost in thought. “Could she have gone for a walk?” he asks searching for answers.

“I don’t know. Let’s grab some flashlights,” Sam says heading to the kitchen grabbing the two heavy-duty flashlights from under the kitchen sink.

They head out into the pitch black calling your name as the groceries sit ignored on the counter.

_One Week Later – Bobby’s Kitchen_

Dean sits at Bobby’s kitchen table nursing his drink. He hasn’t shaved since the day you went missing and his eyes are beet red. Sam and Bobby huddle in the front room whispering to keep Dean from overhearing their conversation.

“There is no sign of her?” Bobby asks. Sam shakes his head silently. “But you said all her stuff was still here and her chair was overturned?” he asks. 

Sam nods wordlessly. “Well, Son, it sounds to me like she was taken then! Nobody leaves like that without any of their things,” he says hastily.

“We looked Bobby. There was no sign of her. It was like she vanished. We stayed for two more days before heading back. I had to drive the whole way,” Sam says. Bobby’s eyes widen in shock.

“This is bad,” he says.

“Dean won’t talk about it. I don’t know what he thinks happened. Either way it can’t be good. He either thinks she left him or was abducted. Knowing Dean he is beating himself up for not being there to protect her,” Sam says in a hushed tone.

“This is really bad,” Bobby repeats. “Okay you and I will keep looking while we try to keep Dean from drinking himself to an early grave,” he says.

“Okay,” Sam says nodding in agreement. 

_Same Day – Mansion on the Coast_

You stare out the window admiring the way the waves break against the shore. The wind gently blows your hair away from your face almost like a caress. Someone used to caress your face. A hazy image of a man with short brown hair and eyes that crinkle when he smiles lingers at the fringes of your memory.

“Annie?” your cousin pulls your thoughts.

You smile at her sweetly. “Sorry, cousin. What did you say?” you ask bright eyed.

“I asked how do you feel,” she says smiling lovingly at you.

You take a moment to consider her question. The sun kissed glow has returned to your skin. You flex your hands feeling the muscles you regained in your arms. You have been sleeping soundlessly, yet your mind feels hazy. Disconnected. Detached.

“I feel better,” you answer honestly deciding not to burden your cousin with your misgivings that you are forgetting something important.

“I am so glad to hear it,” she says sitting on a settee near the window. “Annie, I think it is time,” she says with a serious expression.

“Time?” you ask confused wondering whether the two of you have discussed this before and you simply can’t remember.

“Yes, love,” she says caressing your face. You close your eyes tightly. There it is again. Someone else used to caress your face. You shake your head trying to dislodge the memories but they are stuck.

When you open your eyes she smiles at you kindly. “It is time to break ties with the human who you used to love. You will feel much better once you do. It is the last tie you need to sever in order to regain your full strength,” she says nodding. 

You find yourself nodding along with her. She has been right so far. The large mansion you woke up in is beautiful. You woke up so refreshed, you could scarcely remember a time you slept so well. Since then your cousin has kept you company during seaside walks and has helped restore your essence. You have made significant progress. If she insists this will help, she must be right.

“Are you ready?” she asks squeezing your hand gently. “I am ready,” you say confidently.

 _Bobby’s Kitchen_

A glass breaks and Sam and Bobby come running into the kitchen. Dean stands next to an overturned chair ignoring the broken glass and liquor on the floor.

“Annie?” he asks as if not trusting his own eyes.

Sam takes a step closer eyeing Annie and the woman next to her. Annie is dressed in a long billowy dress. Her hair is loose and she looks beautiful. Completely refreshed and youthful. The woman next to Annie has brown hair and disturbingly light eyes, like sand dollars. 

She nods prompting you to respond. “Dean,” you say in a soft tone. He takes a step closer to you as if to pull you into his arms and you put your hand up stopping him. “Dean, I discovered how my essence was compromised. I am sorry, but it was your love. It was corrupting me,” you say staring intensely into his eyes.

“Annie. I don’t understand,” he says his voice breaking.

“I can’t be with you..” you continue.

“We promised…” he says frantically.

“I need to accept who I truly am,” you say as if uninterrupted. 

“Heaven or Hell. To the ends of the earth,” Dean says hurling the liquor bottle against the wall.

It shatters as brown liquor drips down the wall. “I am sorry Dean,” you say before vanishing.

As Annie and the strange woman vanish, Dean begins tearing the kitchen apart. Pulled from his stupor, Bobby lunges forward trying to restrain him. Dean collapses to the floor, but not before flinging a kitchen chair towards the wall. Bobby doesn’t release Dean as he breaks down into sobs while Sam stares at the place Annie and the stranger stood moments before.

Sam turns around abruptly hearing the soft rustle of angel wings.

Cas stands amidst the broken glass and splintered wood. “What happened,” he asks in a demanding tone.

Sam answers, “Annie was just here.  She went missing at the shore and we hadn’—”

“Annie went missing and you didn’t think to tell me,” Cas says glaring at Sam. 

“Cas, it all happened so fast. We went for groceries and when we came back she wasn’t there. We weren’t sure if she had left or was taken. We stuck around for a few days, but Dean was in bad shape. We practically just got back,” Sam rambles.

“Annie went MISSING and you didn’t think to TELL me,” Cas says as his shadowed wings begin to emerge.

“Cas, calm down,” Sam says. “I am telling you now and in case you didn’t notice our reunion didn’t go very well,” he says gesturing to Dean crumpled on the kitchen floor with Bobby’s arms propping him up. 

“She just showed up with this woman. Annie looked great, but that woman. It looked like she had sand dollars for eyes,” Sam says with a disturbed expression.

“That is no woman,” Cas says angrily. “We need to find Annie,” he says with a grave tone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written to Halsey "Gasoline" and "Control"


	4. When I say Forever, It's the Goddamn Truth

Unsure of what else to do with himself, Sam grabs a broom and begins sweeping up the broken glass. Bobby gives Dean a slight shake. “Dean? You in there?” he asks, worried Dean has suffered a metal breakdown. Dean’s mind wanders back to Massachusetts, the night before he went into the River Styx in search of Ivy Gibson.

_Flashback_

Dean pushes you gently into the motel room dropping your bags to the ground with a loud thud.

“Come on,” he says grabbing your hand leading you out the door to the side of the building. He pulls you towards a ladder and adjoining set of fire escape stairs that have completely rusted over.

“Where are we going?” you ask.

“Come on! Where is your sense of adventure?” he scolds as he reaches up pulling the ladder down. 

He climbs up halfway testing it to make sure it will safely hold your weight before giving you a mischievous smile.  “You coming?” he asks.

You roll your eyes and grab onto the ladder effortlessly hoisting yourself up after him. When you reach the top, he extends his hand helping you step onto the roof as you gaze at the sky in awe. There are hundreds of stars. They twinkle brightly like a beautiful backdrop.

Dean smiles while watching you admire the stars, pleased with your reaction. Your heart lurches painfully as you say, “Dean, I am worried about you going into the River Styx tomorrow,” in a soft tone. You hate to ruin the moment, but the unease feels like you are being strangled, slowly succumbing to suffocation.

Dean looks away and stares back up at the sky, “I am not crazy about it either Annie, but you heard Miguel. I am the only one who can do it. Being a hunter doesn’t come with a long lifespan or happy endings. I accepted that a long time ago,” he says in a resigned tone.

You stand on the roof lost in thought. Even before you discovered you are a demigod, you have had very few happy endings. Although your time with Dean has been noticeably absent of happy endings, you think about the moments you have been able to claim for yourself.

_Meeting Dean for the first time in the roadhouse in your cowboy boots and ridiculous blue bustier_

_Dean telling you to save yourself when your vampire brothers attacked him after you lured him to your house_

_Dean’s unromantic declaration of love at the burger joint during your stay at the medical facility_

_Dean’s comforting presence in the Impala on the way to your hometown after delving into your horrific past with your Uncle_

_Dean cradling you in his arms and scanning you for injuries after you were badly injured fighting Abaddon_

_Dean’s support and reassurance after leaving Alice when you felt like you would never find a family of your own_

“Annie? You in there?” he asks with a smile. Gazing at him you feel a sense of calm settle over you. The realization that the two of you can overcome anything and that the love you feel is absolute.

You stare at him intensely, “Dean the lifespan for hunters may be short, but until you bite the dust there is nowhere you will go that I won’t follow. Heaven or Hell,” you say seriously.

He clenches his jaw and gazes at you with a passion that sets you on fire, “To the ends of the earth?” he asks his expression transforming into a flirty smile. 

“To the ends of the earth,” you say smiling reaching for him.

You wrap his arm around your waist, “Forever may not exist, but after this life, I’ll find you in the next,” you whisper in his ear. He pulls you closer as if desperately trying to eliminate any space between your bodies. You stand on the roof for hours intertwined.

“Dean? DEAN?” Bobby says shaking Dean forcefully. Dean clears his throat slowly returning to the present.

Bobby pats his shoulder as he releases him and helps him stand on his own two feet.

Dean leans against the wall still shaky on his legs.

“I don’t understand. How could she…?” he trails off shaking his head looking at the ceiling, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sam tosses the broom he is holding to the ground where it bangs loudly. 

“Are you SERIOUS?” he asks with a disbelieving expression.

“You have been crazy about Annie the minute you met her in that crappy roadhouse. No, the SECOND you saw her. I remember because I WAS THERE,” he says gesturing wildly.

“Even a blind man could see the two of you are meant for each other. Do you even realize how lucky you are to have someone who makes you happy? No, not even someone who brings you joy, someone who understands the baggage that comes with THIS LIFE and is WILLING TO BE A PART OF IT!” he screams in frustration.

“You are so full of it, you know that? You follow her like a puppy. Don’t think I haven’t heard you call her your queen and yet the MINUTE she shows up with some stranger and says it is over you believe her! And this is AFTER Cas already said that this stranger isn’t actually a woman. If you are going to give up so easily, you don’t deserve her,” he says glaring at Dean.

Dean’s gaze is transfixed on Sam.  

A second passes before Sam is clutching his nose blood pouring down his shirt. Dean pulls his fist back again as Bobby sighs and attempts to half-heartedly restrain Dean from pummeling Sam.

The rush of anger has burned away the haze from Dean’s mind. He mulls over what Sam has said regarding the stranger.   

“That woman did look kind of freaky,” he says. Sam ceases clutching his nose shrugging his shoulders as if Dean were completely hopeless.

“Are you two done yet?” Cas asks angrily.

“I think so. Sorry, Sammy,” he says glancing apologetically at the blood streaming out of Sam’s nose.

“You would have done the same for me,” Sam mumbles incoherently, tilting his head back shoving napkins up his nose.

“So maybe now we could talk about how we are going to save Annie?” Bobby asks with a sassy tone.

“Yes,” Castiel says impatiently. “That stranger with Annie was not a woman. She was a sea hag – a type of witch. Our first priority is finding Annie which will not be easy. Our second priority will be determining how to release her from the sea hag’s clutches,” he explains.

“Okay,” Bobby says nodding in agreement. “But maybe first you two Idjits could help me put my kitchen back together?” he asks with a glare.

_New York City – Penthouse_

In the blink of an eye you are no longer standing in a kitchen in South Dakota, but in the middle of a large sitting room. You wiggle your toes feeling the hardwood flooring under your feet. As you walk over to the window, you see New York City laid out before you. The expansive windows offer a generous view of Central Park.

You turn to your cousin with a confused expression. “Why are we here? What happened to the ocean?” you ask hoping you don’t sound ungrateful. 

“This is my other home,” she says with a sweet smile. “I didn’t want that human trying to follow you,” she says pinching her lips and shaking her head.

You find yourself nodding in agreement. That would be bad! We are better off here. “Now don’t you feel much better, Annie?” your cousin asks leading you towards a large plush bedroom. She opens the closet and begins picking out clothes laying them on the bed.

Distracted by the beautiful articles of clothing she pulls from the closet you consider her question.

You do feel better. The lingering sensation that there is something you are forgetting has totally abated. You are excited at the prospect of exploring the city with your cousin.

“I feel fantastic,” you say with a smile. “Thank you for letting me stay with you. You own such beautiful things,” you say running your fingers gently over a black long sleeved dress made of delicate lace.

“Of course!” your cousin says. “Here put this on,” she says pushing the lace dress towards you.

You strip off the billowy beach dress totally unconcerned that you are standing naked in front of your cousin. As you admire the gold zipper, she scans the scars on your body narrowing her eyes assessing your form.

You slip into the black long sleeved dress careful not to snag the lace. It ends just below your thighs leaving your tanned legs exposed. You twirl around looking expectantly at your cousin as she gives you a puzzled look.

“It is missing something,” she says and the smile fades from your lips. “I know! Here,” she says gently putting your mother’s turquoise ring in your palm.

You stroke the ring. The stone is beautiful. The three bands ensure it fits snugly on your finger. You slip it on and smile lovingly at your cousin. You are so lucky.

_Bobby’s House – Two Days Later_

Dean slams the book closed with an exasperated growl. Sam looks up at him with a concerned expression as Bobby walks towards the fridge pulling out three beers. He opens all three and hands one to Dean and one to Sam.

“How have we not made more progress on finding out how to break this hag’s hold over Annie,” Dean asks.

Sam doesn’t bother to respond considering this is the 50th time Dean has asked since Annie vanished two days ago.

“You would think someone so creepy looking would have an entire book dedicated to putting them down,” he says gesturing to the stacks covering Bobby’s kitchen table.

“Well at least we know what she is,” Sam says shrewdly. “Since she is a witch she is probably using hex bags to hide her location. She is also definitely using a type of glamor spell. Sea hags do not look like that person did. According to this, they are made up of coastal trash such as seaweed, bones, driftwood, fishing nets, tattered sails,” Sam says reading from a large book while crinkling his nose in disgust.

“So she is literally trash?” Dean asks.

“This book also says sea hags have an intimate knowledge of artifacts,” he says trailing off distracted.

“Artifacts … Dean, do you still have Annie’s mother’s ring?” Sam asks hesitantly. 

“Of course,” Dean says digging the turquoise ring from his pocket and placing it on the table.

“I think there are two versions of this ring. I thought I saw that sea hag holding something in her palm while she was egging Annie on,” Sam says.

“If this is the real one, what is that sea hag doing with a fake?” Sam asks to nobody in particular.

“So we know this woman is poisoning Annie’s mind and has a fake relic, but we still don’t know how to break her hold over Annie,” Dean says with a sigh rubbing his eyes.

“Why don’t we just kill her? I mean if she isn’t breathing then the spell should be broken right,” Dean says standing from his seat leaning on the refrigerator.  He has barely slept. None of you have.

The soft rustle of angel wings is swiftly accompanied by Cas’ gravelly voice. “Dean,” he says urgently.

“Hey Cas,” Dean says the exhaustion evident in his voice.

“How is the research going?” Cas asks looking around the kitchen at the stacks of books.

“Not so great,” Sam answers. “We know more about the sea hag and less about how to break her hold over Annie or how to kill her,” Sam says including Dean’s suggestion that they just put her down.

While Dean stares at Cas hoping he has answers, his phone buzzes. A familiar number flashes across the screen as he answers, “Hey Jo! Let me put you on speaker,” he says placing the phone down on the kitchen table hitting the speaker button.

“You have me, Sam, Bobby and Cas. What’s up?” he says. 

“Hey guys,” Jo says as a traffic blares in the background.

“Where are you?” Sam asks surprised she is somewhere with so much traffic.

“I am in New York City with Miguel,” she says as Dean raises his eyebrows giving Sam a smug look.  

“New York? What are you doing there?” Sam asks not bothering to mask the shock in his voice.

“Will you shut up and let me tell you?” Jo says exasperated.

“Cariño, paciencia,” you hear Miguel urge in the background.

You hear Jo take a deep breath. “I am calling because I think I have a case. Miguel and I have been in New York City for a week and so far we have heard of three accounts of people being hexed,” she says in a calmer tone.

“Hexed? Hexed how?” Cas asks urgently.

“It is weird. The only connection is water. One person drowned even though they were nowhere near a body of water. The second was convinced every drink was poisoned and died of dehydration and the third thought he saw a siren in his local rec center pool and had a heart attack. You haven’t lost our favorite siren have you?” Jo asks with a laugh.

A tense silence settles over the kitchen.

“Dean? Dean, did I lose you? Damn the cell reception in this city,” you hear Jo curse.

“Jo, it’s Dean. No you didn’t lose us,” he says.

“Oh good. Where is Annie, Dean?” Jo asks cautiously.

“Annie is missing,” Sam responds sparing Dean the pain of saying the words aloud.

“MISSING? MISSING! Annie is missing and you didn’t even think to pick up the fucking phone,” Jo yells.

“No, Miguel I will not calm down!” you hear Jo shout in the background.

“You must have some nerve Dean Winchester. You are not the only person who gives a damn about her. I don’t expect you to call me every time she stubs her toe, but damn it Dean,” she says exasperated.

“Jo it sounds like we need to make our way to New York City,” Dean says irritated because he knows every word she is saying is true.

“Oh and Jo …” he says glancing at Cas.

“Missing, Miguel, me lo acaban de decir hace dos segundos,” you hear Jo scold Miguel.

Dean sighs deciding not to tell Jo about Gadreel. “Don’t do anything until we get there,” he says before clicking the end button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written to Kesha "Finding You"


	5. The Ghost of You, It Keeps Me Awake

A horn blares as Dean pulls Baby up to the curb. He and Sam have been sitting in traffic slowly inching towards the seedy motel where Jo and Miguel have been staying. The last hour has consisted of trying not to hit reckless bicyclists, angry pedestrians and taxi drivers.

Ignoring the “No Parking” sign Dean shifts the Impala into park. As they climb out of the car he pauses and takes a deep breath steeling himself for Jo’s wrath. He walks around the car and greets her with a half smile. 

“Hey Jo,” he says as she stands in the middle of the sidewalk with her arms anchored across her chest. Miguel stands in the entryway a few feet back letting Dean know he is on his own.  

“Dean Winchester…” she says coldly.

“We are sorry Jo,” Sam interrupts. He stands with his shoulders hunched and hands jammed in his pockets. “Dean isn’t the only one to blame. You were right. We should have called you, but I am sure you can imagine what it was like after Annie went missing,” Sam says giving Jo a purposeful look. 

Her scowl softens just slightly as she realizes the effect Annie’s disappearance must have had on Dean. She uncrosses her arms and curls her hands into fists, “Damnit!” she shouts to the skyscrapers turning away from Sam and Dean.

 She jams the palms of her hands in her eyes in frustration trying to quell her anger and fear. Annie is missing and mixed up with witches.

“So what do we do?” she asks still looking up at the sky as if asking a higher power.  

“First we should move your car, Dean,” Miguel says emerging from the doorway to greet Sam and Dean. He squeezes Dean’s shoulder in a consoling manner and shakes Sam’s hand. 

“Come on, there is a spot behind this alley. They won’t tow you there. Let’s get Baby off the street and then we can talk upstairs,” he says gesturing to Sam.

Dean passes Sam the keys as Miguel hops in the front seat directing him to pull in the alley.

“Dean…” Jo starts to say searching for words. “We will find her,” she says.

Dean clenches his jaw nodding. The dangerous glint in his eyes and determined set of his jaw makes Jo think Dean would tear apart the entire city apart looking for Annie.

Jo shows Dean to the room her and Miguel share. Dean sits at the kitchen table assessing his surroundings as Jo twists the top off a beer and hands it to him. A pang of guilt shoots through him. Should he tell Jo Gadreel is alive? He shakes his head telling himself it is none of his business. Gadreel is more than capable of locating Jo.

Sam and Miguel walk into the tiny apartment. Sam tosses Dean the keys and Jo digs out more beer from the back of the fridge.  

Miguel takes a seat across from Dean. He rests his arms on the table. “Jo gave you the highlights. Since the two of you hit the road, we learned the second death was drug related. Guy was so messed up, he convinced himself water wasn’t safe for consumption,” Miguel says shaking his head.

Sam’s gaze lingers on Miguel as he tries to figure out how a demon could still feel compassion.

“That leaves two. Any connections?” Dean asks brusquely.

“One,” Jo says joining the conversation. We worked it like any other case even after you mentioned Annie might be ...” Jo trails off. “I went to the police station. Both victims visited the same club. Police questioned the owner, a couple of patrons and took a pretty good look around, but they didn’t come up with anything,” Jo says with a serious expression. “Miguel and I were going to visit the club yesterday, but I figured you would want to be there,” Jo says slightly irritated.  

She tries to keep her annoyance in check knowing better than to give Dean attitude especially where Annie is concerned.   

“Thank you, Jo” he says sincerely looking like his heart has been ripped out of his chest.

Jo is speechless. Dean isn’t exactly the touchy feely type and she can count the number of chick-flick moments they have had on one hand. Two of them occurring in the last six months.

“We check out the club tonight,” Dean says gripping his beer tightly.

_Hours Later_

Of course it would be a fancy club, Dean thinks to himself tugging at the cuffs of his dress shirt. After a lifetime of roadhouses, he was bound to end up at a swanky bar one of these days. When he packed a suit he planned on posing as an FBI agent, not dressing up like some asshole.

Sam and Miguel wear similar getups making them a very striking group of gentleman. Jo wears a black dress that ties in a pretty bow behind her neck and ends in a fluttering asymmetrical skirt perfectly concealing the demon blade strapped to her thigh. 

Miguel tucks her hand in his arm helping her down the stairs as she teeters in four inch heels.  Adrenaline courses through Dean’s body at the possibility of seeing Annie. He clenches and unclenches his fist, the energy rolling off of him in waves

Sam flags down their Uber as they pile into a black SUV leaving behind the rundown neighborhood and heading into the night.

The SUV pulls up to a club with velvet ropes and a line of people waiting on velvet carpet. Dean groans. The thought of waiting in line is agonizing. As Sam, Dean and Miguel jump out of the SUV, Jo takes her time unwinding her long legs flashing more skin than necessary. Miguel loosely holds her fingertips helping her out of the car. 

The display does not go unnoticed as a bouncer unhooks a rope nodding for her to pass. Sam, Dean, and Miguel trail after her with stony expressions leaving behind jealous eyes and questioning looks.

The club is dark and the dance music makes it almost impossible to talk. Men and women cram into high backed booths, clinking glasses and shouting over the music in an attempt to carry a conversation. More people crowd the bar tossing back shots as cocktail waitresses circulate with trays of champagne flutes.

Red velvet covers the plush seating giving the club a seductive touch. Dean gestures towards an empty booth not far from the dance floor. He tosses the “Reserved” sign to the floor settling into the booth. Amongst the din, Sam orders a round of drinks from the waitress.

The pounding music impedes conversation, but luckily they put a plan together back at Jo’s.

_Hours Before – Jo and Miguel’s Apartment_

“We are going to go to the club and take our own look around,” Dean says in a somber tone. “There are dozens of things NYPD’s finest could have missed: hex bags, sigils, warding,” Dean trails off.

“Dean, what if _she_ is there?” Sam asks pointedly.

Jo gives Miguel a wide eyed glance pressing her lips together into a thin line. The memory of Annie at the River Styx preparing to square off against Miguel is fresh in both of their minds. Standing between Annie and Dean can be dangerous.

A look of anguish passes over Dean’s face before he responds. “If she sees us and recognizes us we might scare her off, or worse. Sammy you and I should find a place to sit and watch the crowd. Miguel, it is less likely Annie will recognize you. You work the crowd and make a point to talk to any women with unusually light eyes. The color of sand,” Dean says grimacing at the memory of the woman who accompanied Annie to Bobby’s house.

“What about me?” Jo asks. 

“That depends,” Dean says.

“On what?” Jo asks with a quizzical look.

“How well do you clean up?” Dean asks with a weak smile.  

Jo rolls her eyes as Miguel laughs slapping his knee.

“I don’t know if Annie would recognize you, Jo,” Dean says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “She was different …” he trails off not finishing his thought. 

“Cas said her essence had been compromised and a trip to the beach might help. She didn’t seem herself the last time we saw her. Jo, you can question the regulars. Ask them if they’ve noticed anyone new on the scene,” Sam says anxiously glancing at his brother.

“Well, I better go clean up,” she says emphasizing the last two words shooting Dean a dirty look. Sam stands from the table mumbling something about checking their suits leaving Dean and Miguel alone.

“You hide it well,” Miguel says staring at the label of his beer.

Dean looks up at him in surprise.  

“She is your other half. Some would say your better half,” he says with a weak smile. “Don’t forget it,” he says getting up from the table with a pained expression.

 _Back at the Club_  

As everyone finishes their first round of drinks, Jo slips out of the booth eyeing a group of men and women firmly planted at the bar chatting up the bartender. Sam signals the waitress to bring another round. After she drops off the drinks, Miguel sneaks off winding through groups of people crowded around the already packed dance floor.

Dean leans his head back against the lush material and closes his eyes. He should be looking for Annie, not hiding from her. This is Annie, his Annie. No matter what’s wrong with her, she still belongs to him. No, not _to_ him, _with_ him. _Always._

“They can handle it you know” Sam says pulling Dean from his thoughts. 

“I know,” Dean barks. “I know, Sammy,” he says more gently.

Dean fidgets in his seat watching the sphere of ice melt in his drink. The two of them sit in silence as Sam scans the crowd when a simmering sensation sets upon Dean. His blood begins to stir like a pot of water slowly coming to a boil. With every cell of his body vibrating, the feeling becomes too persistent to ignore. Dean jumps out of the booth and heads straight for the dance floor.

Sam cocks his head in confusion. He hesitates a second not wanting to deviate from the plan, but then lumbers out of the booth to follow Dean. He lengthens his stride easily catching up with Dean, his eyes drawn to what has captured Dean’s attention.

_Annie._

Sam is amazed Dean was able to spot her in the swarming dance floor. Annie dances in the center with a two other women as men and women cluster around them.

She gives her dance partner a sultry look. Encouraged, he pulls her hips closer to him as she grinds on his leg. She wears a scandalously short tight gold sequin dress with long sleeves. Her hair is a wavy mane and sweat begins to dampen her hairline. Despite looking overheated, she is radiant, her blue gold eyes sparkling and her skin glowing as if kissed by the sun.

Her dance partner whispers something in her ear and then trails his lips down her neck. Sam is paralyzed with shock trying to reconcile the sexy woman in front of him with the frail woman who fainted in Bobby’s front room.

Sam, caught in his stupor, doesn’t realize Dean is cutting a path through the dance floor walking directly towards Annie. As if sensing his determination, the crowd parts for him. Dean grabs the back of the man’s shirt physically tossing him to the side like a bouncer ejecting an unruly patron. 

Time slows as suddenly a strange man is standing in front of you. He is tall and handsome with short brown hair and electric green eyes. He has physically pulled your dance partner off of you and thrown him into the crowd. Although you are used to the fights that seem to break out in your presence, you are impressed.

Unlike others, he keeps his distance standing eerily still. You stare at him squinting your eyes trying to determine why his face seems so familiar. He slowly extends his hand towards you as your name escapes his lips. You hear it amidst the pounding music. Recognition surges through you like an electrical storm. “Dean,” you whisper. The sound of his name brushes gently against your ears sending shivers down your spine.

Before you can say anything else, your cousin grabs your hand tugging you off the dance floor. You desperately look back at Dean, but he is gone. She laughs, “Annie! It wouldn’t be a night out if someone asshole didn’t start a fight so he could dance with you!” she says pouring the remainder of her drink down her throat. She hasn’t realized Dean is that asshole.

“What’s wrong, darling?” she asks pushing your sweaty hair away from your face. You close your eyes as pain and confusion settle over you. “Can we go home?” you ask not wanting to talk about the encounter. Your cousin narrows her eyes. “Of course,” she says suspiciously. “Let me just round everyone up,” she says leaving you alone for just a second before returning with your other cousins and their newfound friends.

Dean watches from the corner as Annie leaves with a group of young men and women. The sea hag who accompanied her to Bobby’s house, holds Annie’s hand as if she were small child prone to wandering off.

“That was really stupid, Dean” Sam says angrily.

Dean swears and punches the wall.

“Time to go boys,” Miguel says standing beside them with Jo in hand.

Not hesitating to ask about their sudden departure, Sam, Dean, Jo and Miguel find a back door.

_Later - Jo and Miguel’s Apartment_

“I specifically asked you what if Annie is there,” Sam shouts pacing back and forth in the tiny kitchen.

Dean sits with his elbows propped up on the table, head in his hands. Jo is in the other room changing while Miguel stands leaning against the doorway watching Sam and Dean argue. 

“You put us all at risk by approaching her. She isn’t herself! Who knows what could have happened. She could have panicked and run or tried to kill us all,” Sam shouts. 

“This is Annie, Sammy,” Dean says pounding his fist on the table.

“No she isn’t. That is the problem, Dean. She isn’t herself!” Sam shouts. “She could have bolted and we would be back at square one trying to find her. I get it, Dean. I want her back too,” Sam says angrily. 

“Do you? Every minute she is out there with those hags, I feel like I am going to burst out of my skin. We can’t even approach her. We don’t know what’s wrong with her or how to fix her. I am one day away from breaking down the door and dragging her back here,” Dean shouts standing abruptly knocking over his chair.

“Romantic. If you two are done, I have information you will want to hear,” Miguel says straightening the chair Dean knocked over.

Dean turns gazing at Miguel intently as Sam leans against the fridge still irritated.

Jo returns from changing and plants herself in Dean’s now vacant chair.  

“I talked to one of the brujas who left with Annie. Once she realized I was a demon, she was more inclined to share. Her and her sisters used to live off of the coast, but pollution and tropical storms are driving them inland. Their world is disappearing and maintaining their glamor requires significant energy. I am not sure how Annie is mixed up in all of this. That was all she said before they left, rather abruptly, I might add,” Miguel says shooting Dean a glare.

“Do you know how they are controlling her?” Dean asks.

Miguel shakes his head. 

“They aren’t just going to give up all their secrets,” Sam rebukes Dean still upset.

“What about you, Jo?” Sam asks.

“Annie and her friends are new to the club scene. That is their favorite club, much to the displeasure of management. Fights break out almost every night they are there. They always leave with more people than they arrived with,” Jo says pulling her legs into her chest and wrapping her arms around herself.

“They leave with men and women from the club?” Miguel asks confused.

“It could be nothing, but it is most likely something horrible. These women are clearly smart enough not to leave a trail of bodies or else even the worst cop would piece it together,” Dean says with an irritated tone.

“Well while you were on the dance floor blowing our cover, I noticed Annie was wearing her mother’s ring. Which is impossible, because we still have it. Or at least a version of it,” Sam says.

Dean pulls the ring form his pocket setting it gently on the kitchen table. “This has to be the real one. Annie never lets the ring out of her sight,” he says to nobody in particular. 

“It is worth confirming. Finding where Annie is staying is easy enough but convincing her to come with us could be impossible. We need to break their hold over her. She didn’t even recognize us,” Jo says sadly.  

Dean clenches his jaw. Standing in the middle of the dance floor staring at Annie, he could have sworn she said his name. The uncertainty of whether she would have left with him tears him apart. He picks up the ring staring at the blue green swirls.

“Okay. Let’s do it,” he says sliding it back into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written to Ella Henderson "Ghost"


	6. Goddamn Right, You Should Be Scared of Me

_Next Day – Jo and Miguel’s Apartment_

Lying awake in his makeshift bed on the hardwood floor, Dean hears the apartment door close and rustling in the kitchen. For a second his heart skips thinking Cas has come to help him. He then remembers Cas wouldn’t use the door. He would just appear in the middle of the room. A frequent argument they had when Cas first came into their lives.

No, it is most likely Miguel. Miguel’s ability to still feel human emotions makes it easy to forget he is a demon and doesn’t require sleep.

In contrast, Dean listens to Sam’s slow breathing. Dean rouses himself from the thin blanket and duffel bag he is using as a pillow telling himself he will sleep when Annie is home.

After a quick shower, Dean finds Miguel in the kitchen. Three coffees and a white paper bag with grease stains sits on the kitchen table. As Dean reaches for one of the coffees, Miguel eyes him warily recalling the words Dean uttered yesterday. Dean’s self-control is waning. Miguel sits on the counter next to the sink wondering if he could show as much self-restraint if it were Jo.

Sam, still in his sweatpants, emerges and takes a seat at the kitchen table. Dean leans against the fridge sipping his coffee. Silence settles over the kitchen, the sound of the shower running the only noise in the tiny apartment.

Jo finally joins them, her blonde hair damp. She grabs the last cup of coffee and leans against the counter, allowing Miguel to wrap his arms around her. Uncomfortable with the feeling of helplessness, Jo focuses on her coffee. As long as she has known them, Sam and Dean have been confident, knowledgeable and unfailing. Always knowing the next step and now when it matters most, the three of them are scrounging for answers.

Clearing her throat, she glances at Sam and Dean. Miguel gives her a tight squeeze before releasing her, realizing she has a plan. “I think we can agree last night didn’t go as planned. There is no point in rehashing our failure. We will be smarter next time,” she says silencing Sam with a glare.

“We need to figure out how a second ring exists. I didn’t think it was important at the time, but I am starting to think it is more significant than we had originally assumed” Jo says with a steady tone.

“Rowena has helped us in the past,” Sam suggests helpfully.

Jo glances at Dean who is unusually quiet. She pushes down her concern focusing on the present.“You are right, but I don’t think we need her. Miguel and I have an … acquaintance in the city. She is close and more than capable of determining whether the ring is a fake,” Jo says glancing at Miguel. She didn’t ask his permission, but a quick nod let’s her know he agrees.

“Do you trust her?” Dean asks speaking for the first time.

“I do,” Jo says assertively. She clenches her jaw avoiding Dean’s gaze. “You could say she is family,” Jo says searching Miguel’s eyes.

“She is my sister,” Miguel says cautiously.

Dean’s eyes widen a fraction. “Your sister is a witch?” he asks.

Miguel’s expression turns icy. “Yes. Much to my displeasure she insists on studying witchcraft. As Jo mentioned, she is more than capable of helping although I try to discourage her and keep our contact limited,” he says glaring at Dean.

Dean shakes his head a weak smile on his lips. His troubled eyes find Miguel’s. “Siblings” he says.

“I’ll be ready in five,” Dean says to nobody in particular. Sam breathes a tired sigh and finishes the last of his coffee before following Dean.

Jo turns to Miguel, “I should have asked you before…”

“No te preocupas,” Miguel says absently gazing out the window.

“Annie is your friend. Our friend. She doesn’t see angels and demons. She values loyalty above all else. We need to find her,” he says the gravity of his statement weighing heavy on their minds.

_Brooklyn – Papél_

A soft chime echoes as Sam, Dean, Miguel and Jo walk into the trendy stationary store. Sam and Dean peruse the displays of handmade cards, notepads and expensive fountain pens. A customer thanks the woman behind the counter and heads for the door holding a large brown paper bag with “Papél” imprinted in cursive on the side.

“Amor” Miguel says in a curt tone. A woman with green eyes and black hair pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck smiles at Miguel despite his gruff tone. She wears a long sleeved fitted black dress that just skims the floor. Rings and bangles cover her hands and fingers.

“Miguel. Jo.” she says affectionately glancing at Jo and then to Sam and Dean.

“Hi Amor,” Jo says in a friendly, but reserved tone. “This is Sam and Dean,” she says motioning to the brothers.

“Hello,” Amor says cautiously.

“They are friends of mine,” Jo says. Amor’s demeanor softens realizing they are human. 

“I need a favor,” Miguel says directly.

Amor tries to hide her crestfallen expression by busying herself with the nearest display. Her eyes flare with irritation, “Hi Amor. It is so good to see you. How have you been?” she says in mock conversation. 

“Amor,” Miguel says impatiently.

“Amor. Que Amor. Solo me visitas cuando necesitas algo,” she says spitefully.

“No soy humano,” Miguel says with a pained expression.

“Eres mi hermano. Nada va a cambiar eso,” she bites back.

Miguel sighs reaching for her hand squeezing it. “Hermana, necesito ayuda,” he says gently.

She smiles brightly at him letting go of his hand. She locks the front door and grabs Jo’s hand. “Come on,” she says leading them to the back.

Miguel leans against the doorway still uncomfortable with the earlier exchange. Amor shows Sam, Dean and Jo to a small backroom with a worktable and stacks of inventory. Sam and Dean begin to relax as cheerfulness radiates from Amor erasing the earlier tension.

“These are really expensive pens,” Sam says examining a pile of inventory neatly stacked in the corner.

“You have a good eye. They are Montblanc. Very popular with gentleman,” Amor says approvingly.

Dean gives Sam a frustrated look. “What?” Sam responds defensively.

Dean clears his throat. “Amor, Jo says you are very skilled in witchcraft,” he says avoiding Miguel’s gaze. “I need your help,” he says the desperation clear in his voice. Amor reaches for his hand squeezing it gently.

Sam watches Miguel’s kindhearted sister and understands why he is so distant. She is trusting and generous, not unlike Miguel. If anyone discovered they are siblings, they could use their relationship against him.

“Do you remember me telling you about the siren demigod?” Jo asks.

“Vaguely,” Amor says as if trying to recall the conversation. It seemed ridiculously far-fetched at the time.

“It is a long story, but she is in trouble. She is mixed up with witches, sea hags. They are controlling her, somehow warping her mind. Annie used to have a ring that belonged to her mom. It was a relic and very valuable. She never wore it because it would amplify her powers, but she always kept it close by. Annie disappeared a few weeks ago. Sam and Dean found the ring with her possessions, but we saw her last night wearing the same ring,” Jo says severely. 

“There are two?” Amor asks confused. 

“Yes. We believe this one is the original. We are trying to find a way to release Annie from their mind control, but so far …” Jo says unsure of how to finish.

“So far we have nothing,” Dean says brusquely. 

Amor nods standing from her chair pulling small wooden bowls from a shelf. “Determining if this ring is imbued with power should be easy,” she says rummaging through glass bottles filled with miscellaneous powders and liquids. As she sits back down arranging the bowls and adding pinches of colorful powders, Dean sets the oval turquoise ring on the table. In minutes she mixes together various powders and then slowly adds a metallic colored liquid from the second bowl. 

“May I?” she asks reaching for the ring looking at Dean.

Dean nods with a resigned expression. 

She submerges the ring in liquid closing her eyes, her hands hovering over the bowl. She opens her eyes abruptly, her green eyes glowing as wisps of hair escape her bun.

“This ring never belonged to Annie’s mother. It isn’t a fake though. It is cursed,” she says glancing at Miguel with a worried expression. 

 _Jo and Miguel’s Apartment_  

Dean slams the door open. It bangs against the wall with a loud thud. Sam clenches his jaw. Dean’s temper is eating away at him making it harder and harder to keep him rational. Sam doesn't know how much longer Dean can hold on without Annie. 

The four of them rode back to the apartment in silence mulling over Amor’s words.

Miguel left her with a light kiss on the cheek and a thank you. Amor pulled Jo into a hug and hesitated before telling her to come back soon earning a reproachful look from her brother.

“Dean,” Miguel says sharply trying to keep him from destroying the apartment.

“Cursed! It was cursed this whole damn time. No wonder she was so weak. It was right in front of me the whole time,” he shouts ignoring him and punching the wall leaving a fist shaped hole. 

“DEAN,” Miguel shouts louder.

Dean turns quickly his fists still clenched as he loses the last shreds of self-control.

He swings his fist at Miguel, who effortlessly dodges and pins Dean against the wall.

His forearm is braced across Dean’s chest restraining him. Miguel’s eyes turn black as Dean shouts, “ **What would you do? What would you do? What if it were Jo?** ”.

“ **I would find her! I would find her and then I would tear them apart** ,” Miguel shouts back. 

“We will find her Dean. I swear it,” he says applying more pressure. 

Dean stops struggling and stares at Miguel’s clenched jaw and black eyes.

“Tonight,” he says.

“Tonight” Miguel answers releasing him.

_Penthouse_

You slowly wake in a large bed feeling the cool silk sheets against your skin.

Last night your cousins tried to persuade you to mingle with their guests, but you insisted on being alone. You close your eyes tightly trying to remember what made you so upset. You remember dancing and laughing at the club. A fight broke out, but you can’t remember the rest.

As you extend your arms and legs stretching your muscles, you hear voices from the living room. Extracting yourself from the luxurious bed, you press your ear against the door. It isn’t the first time guests have spent the night. 

Weeks ago when you met your other cousins, they made you feel so accepted and insisted they would teach you and take care of you. As demigods and socialites it made sense they had such active social lives. The last weeks have been a hazy whirlwind of clubs, dancing and fun.

As you are about to head to the bathroom, you hear a whimper from the living room. You press your ear against the door again listening more intently. You recognize one of your cousins chanting in Latin, but the pleading is a voice you don’t recognize. As the chanting ceases a blazing red light floods the room and glows through the cracks of your door. A sense of alarm settles over you as you hear your cousin gently usher all of your guests out the door.

“What an exhausting night,” Victoria says as she closes the door to the penthouse.

“Oh, yes. Dancing with attractive men and sipping champagne is so exhausting,” Angelica says sarcastically.

“You know what I mean,” Victoria bites back. “Do you think any of those men would dance with us if they knew what we really looked like?” she spits viciously.

“That’s why we have Annie,” Angelica says smugly. “With that ring her allure extends to all of us. You should really thank her for all of the attention you have been receiving,” she says mockingly. 

“The world is changing. You know this. It is our new circle of life. The ring lures them, they are willing sacrifices, we curse them, they go home and die and we no longer need to expend so much energy glamoring ourselves. Unless you want to see if they will let you into the club in your true form. Seaweed, fish nets, driftwood and all,” Angelica says cruelly.

You step away from the door not waiting to hear the rest.

_Witches._

They lied to you. They lied to you and pretended you weren’t so alone in the world. They said they would teach you and protect you. Everything they said was to use you, to manipulate you. It is your worst fear. It was your mother’s greatest fear for you and Alice.

Alice. Do they know her identity? Do they know where she is? Is she safe?

You slip the ring off of your finger throwing it against the wall and sinking to your knees.

_What have I done?_

_What did they do to me?_

_Why can't I remember?_

You rock back and forth desperately trying to claw at your memories. They linger like words on a paper hastily erased, not completely gone just faded, barely decipherable.

Desperation leads to rage. You smile as it washes over you, a familiar friend. Your blood hums pulsing loudly thrumming through your body. The need for violence stirs in you pushing outwards as if beams of light could shoot out your fingertips. You swallow a roar as you tear the room apart enraged.

You don’t know how they are doing it. Rowena tried, but you can't be hexed. What you do know is that those witches will pay.

They will pay with blood and regret the day they thought they could manipulate you for their own end.

Their blood will spill and you will dismantle their false sisterhood.

You will show no mercy as they beg for you to end their lives.

Their deaths will be a message to your enemies even if it kills you. 


	7. This Time I'm Not Leaving Without You

_Later That Night – Jo and Miguel’s Apartment_

Pink, orange and blue melt together over the skyline as the sun begins to set in New York.  As night approaches Miguel, Dean, and Jo sit at the kitchen table. Miguel’s promise that they will find Annie tonight has cooled Dean’s temper. Sam offered to find out where Annie is staying while Miguel, Dean and Jo strategize.

“Let’s cover what we know,” Jo says in a steady tone.

“At some point while in Chicago, someone swapped Annie’s mother’s ring with this one,” Dean says setting it on the table with a clink. “Meaning someone was watching Annie,” Dean says clenching his jaw.

“That means since Chicago her health has been deteriorating making her more susceptible to manipulation,” Jo says neutrally trying to keep the regret from her voice. I shouldn’t have left Chicago so quickly, she thinks to herself.

The door opens as Sam walks in and announces, “I’ve got it,” dropping a piece of paper with a hastily written address on the table.

 Miguel eyes the address and asks, “Sam did you notice anyone suspicious in Chicago? Someone swapped Annie’s ring with this one,” he says motioning to the large oval turquoise ring, an exact copy of Annie’s mother’s ring.

“No, I didn’t notice anyone strange. You guys are thinking the sea hags have been watching Annie since Chicago?” he asks with a worried expression.

“I think so. How this could have happened? We had Rowena test her,” Dean says angrily.

“She must still be vulnerable to cursed objects. I mean you saw her at Bobby’s. She was wasting away. She fainted in the front room the day we confronted her,” Sam says unthinkingly.

“You never told me that,” Dean says shooting daggers at his brother.

“Regardless” Jo says in a firm voice. “We have somewhat of a timeline. What do we know about these sea hags?” she asks purposely changing the topic.

“They say their world is disappearing. Pollution and tropical storms are driving them inland and it takes significant energy to maintain their glamor,” Miguel adds taking a long sip of his beer.

“We also know they routinely leave the nightclub with more and women than they arrived with and some of those people have died mysterious deaths,” Jo says in a resigned tone.

“This can’t be good,” Sam says with a furrowed brow.

“Is that really all we know?” Jo says struggling to believe they have so little information.

“Well, we couldn’t find anything specific about sea hags, but witches are human,” Sam says with a sigh.

“True. Although we don’t know how strong they are and we can’t be sure they are working alone,” Jo says.

“So this is either going to be a cakewalk or a massacre,” Dean says facetiously.

“It doesn’t matter. We are saving Annie. Tonight. Be ready in an hour,” Jo says standing from the kitchen table.

_Park at Sunset_

The sun sets in a hazy mix of pink, orange and blue as Alice runs along a trail in the forest near her house. Her feet pound the dusty path to the rhythm of the song blaring from her headphones. She doesn’t notice the woman standing just off the trail twenty yards ahead of her. A second too late she senses she isn’t alone as someone wraps a hand tightly around her forearm and a whooshing noise drowns out her music.

_Penthouse_

Consumed with rage and in search of any sign of witchcraft you’ve torn your room to pieces. You shattered the mirror first, disgusted with your reflection. Clutching a shard of glass you sliced open the mattress ignoring the blood dripping from your palm. As you pulled out the stuffing, the need for revenge coursed through you. Your anger is like a beating drum spurring you on, preventing you from falling into a short-term memory lapse. Finding nothing, you push the wooden dresser over with a loud crash. You don’t bother masking the sound as you wrench the boards from the nails. Tossing the decorative vase against the wall in frustration, you walk towards the bathroom to wash the blood off your hands and prepare to face your “cousins”.

You pick an unassuming beige dress that just skims the floor.

I will be their undoing.

_Outside the Penthouse_

Dean shifts Baby into park a few blocks from the penthouse. Armed with witch killing bullets, blades and holy water, they walk towards the entrance of a luxury high-rise condominium. Dean stops abruptly taking a step back into the shadowy entryway of a corner store. “Fuck. Is that …”

“Alice” Sam says his voice filled with anger.

Across the street a woman grips the forearm of a petite blonde in running clothes. Her worn cutoff sleeveless t-shirt, shorts and running shoes look completely out of place in the posh neighborhood.

The girl slips from the woman’s grip in what appears to be one of many escape attempts. Even from across the street the red imprint of fingers on her forearm is visible. Alice runs a few feet before the woman grabs her hand lurching her backwards towards the entrance. The woman backhands her with a loud crack before dragging her inside.

Sam takes a step forward only halting when Jo grabs him arm. “Sam,” she says in warning.

“We all knew what we signed up for, but with Alice here that makes this more complicated,” she says in a grave tone.

“Damnit” Dean shouts. “If anything happens to Alice…” Dean says frustrated.

“Okay. New plan,” he says as everyone huddles in the doorway.

_Upstairs in the Penthouse_

You throw open the door to your room ripping it from the hinges. You stalk over to the front door only to find it locked. An armchair begins to rise off the ground and you fling it towards the door. The door shudders, but doesn’t break. You begin searching the other rooms only to find them empty. Cowards you think to yourself. Your rage boils to the surface overflowing as you smash vases against the wall. Mirrors shatter and books fly around the room in a cyclone. Somehow amidst your destruction you hear the front door open.

“Honey, I’m home,” a voice sings as you whirl on the women you thought were your cousins. The women you trusted. The three of them stand clustered together. Angelica has an iron grip on a pretty young blonde with hair falling from her ponytail and a bruise forming on her cheek.

“You stupid bitch. I will tear you apart,” the blonde says her eyes glittering dangerously as she maliciously spits blood on the white carpet.

_Alice_

In her rage, she hasn’t noticed you yet. In the floor length dress and elegant apartment, you don’t know if she will recognize you.

She struggles and then notices the witches smiling at you mockingly and finally shifts her gaze.

“Annie” she whispers.

A wave of happiness crashes over you.

“Well this promises to be quite the family reunion,” Angelica says in a smug tone.

“Let her go,” you say in a soft but dangerous whisper.

“I am going to tell you this one time Annie. In terms you can understand. You are going to keep luring men and women for us, really just doing what you were born to do, so we can continue living this life of luxury. If you don’t, then little sister here will do it for us and we will find ways to make it much less enjoyable, “she says yanking Alice’s ponytail back with a hard tug exposing her neck.

The rage inside of you howls begging for release. You roar as you extend your arms and in an instant two of the witches are pinned on opposite walls. Your glare flings Angelica back anchoring her against the center wall.

You reach for Alice pulling her behind you just as waves of broken glass fly towards them. Unable to shield themselves with their hands, glass imbeds deep in their face, arms and legs. 

Alice moves to your side telepathically creating a wave of wooden splinters ready to take aim. “No” you say firmly, taking control of the stakes and releasing them.

Blood spurts onto your face soaking your dress, dripping down your arms.

“Please,” one of them begs. “Please. Don’t.” she says pitifully.

“How?” you scream eerily waving your hands with the grace of an orchestra conductor as their limbs begin to separate from their bodies.

They begin to howl in unison.

“HOW?” you cry. “I cannot be HEXED. I cannot be POSSESSED. ANSWER ME” you demand your fingers curling as you tug harder dislocating their arms from their shoulders.

Rain begins to pound against the window. The window you used to stare out of admiring the view of Central Park. Now dark clouds move swiftly and thunder booms shaking the building as a storm forms.

“Watching you ... since Chicago … weakened you … manipulated you,” one of them wheezes.

“And my memories?” you say easing the pressure slightly trying not to kill them too soon.

“WHERE ARE MY MEMORIES?” you shout, the furniture levitating, a result of your fury.

“Still there… Angels…cast a net.. in your mind,” she gurgles forcing the words passed her lips as blood dribbles from her mouth.

_Outside the Penthouse_

“Sammy you create a distraction. Miguel and I will …” Dean says trailing off.

Dark gray clouds roll in quickly as rain begins to pelt the sidewalk. Directly overhead thunder booms loudly shaking the building.

“We need to move. NOW,” Sam says running across the street Dean, Miguel and Jo at his heels. 

_Inside the Penthouse_

Like a gear clicking into place, you realize the witches could have never pulled this off alone. You close your eyes blocking out the earsplitting wind and their anguished cries. You look deep within yourself and feel a net cast over your brain. It buzzes with electricity and traps your memories preventing you from remembering. You draw on the endless well of rage and fury within you and surge the net with power. With an electrifying sizzle it disintegrates. Memories flood your brain. All at once like a deluge, a dam breaking.  You try and control the torrent of painful moments that have made up your life so far. 

_Watching the flames consume Meg’s lifeless body while holding Cas’ hand during her hunter’s funeral_

_Your last look at Alice before you left her with Charlie and Kevin in hopes she could live a normal life_

_Flooding the streets of Chicago with holy water to save Dean and stop Ivy from burning the city to the ground_

As you regain consciousness, you realize you are on your knees screaming with your eyes closed. Even with your eyes closed you can see three knives twirling in the air from the kitchen. After a loud “thunk” blood spurts out and coats you head to toe. The door creaks loudly as it swings open. Stabbing pain shoots through your eyes as you try and open them. Ignoring the searing agony, you stand sending another wave of broken glass towards the door. This is it. This is how I die.

Dean’s face appears in your blurry vision.

The curtain of glass falls to the floor in a heartbeat, as you stand frozen in disbelief.

Sam, Miguel and Jo follow Dean into the apartment wordlessly eyeing the carnage. You stand straight with your jaw clenched, daring them to question what you have done. As they examine the bodies and the torture you inflicted, Dean’s gaze never strays from your face.

“Sam?” a quiet voice behind you asks. You step to the side as Sam runs over taking Alice’s face in his hands and then examining her for injuries.

Dean hesitantly walks over to you uncertain which Annie he will encounter. You clench your jaw. Your lungs begin to burn and you realize you’ve stopped breathing. He reaches his hand out and you instinctively flinch. He brushes his thumb over your cheekbone still staring into your eyes. “Heaven or Hell?” he asks. Your heart cracks open and “To the ends of the earth” you answer weakly.

Jo walks over to you and you stare at her uncertain of how she will react. You are covered in blood and the bodies still pinned to the walls are badly mutilated.  

She wordlessly takes your hand and leads you to the bathroom. She strips off the filthy dress and finds a small washcloth running it under warm water. “Jo,” you say the crack in your chest opening wider with every passing moment of silence. She tries to wipe the blood from your skin, ringing out the washcloth regularly. “I am not a monster,” you say assuredly. “Annie” she says avoiding your eyes. “You did what you felt you had to, but that doesn’t make it any less scary. I just need time,” she says. You nod trying to reconcile the need to explain your actions and the anger you feel at having to justify yourself. She continues to wipe the blood from your arms and chest as Dean appears with clean clothes.

You gaze at him intently wondering whether your powers scare him too. Dean clears his throat, “Jo maybe you could go help distract Alice,” he says his words making you flinch. 

You clench your jaw and hang your head. Dean gently raises your chin his resolute gaze meeting yours. “Tell me what happened,” he demands.

You tell Dean what the witches told you while you tortured them. One look and he knows to keep it between the two of you. For now. “Let’s go,” he says helping you off the bathroom counter leading you to the living room.

Miguel and Sam have covered the bodies, not out of respect, but for Alice’s benefit. Jo engages her in conversation distracting her from the disfigured bodies. As you walk over to them, Alice closes the distance and pulls you into a rough hug. “Annie,” she says her voice breaking. You are taken by surprise. Despite being your sister, you and Alice have never been close. Her grip on your sore body is agony, but you don’t let go. The rift in your chest closes just a little and you desperately wish you didn’t have to send her away.

“Hey Alice,” you say gently.

She releases you and you try and regain your composure, “I am sorry you had to see that,” you say with a steady voice.

“Sorry? I could have helped!” she yells.

“No” you say clenching your jaw.

You stare at her wondering how the two of you could look so alike and yet be so dissimilar.

“I don’t want you walking down this path. You are going home. As soon as possible,” you say sternly.

“Annie, you can’t decide for me…” she begins to argue.

“You decided. You made your choice months ago when you let me walk away,” you say your heart breaking at the callous words. Alice doesn’t deserve this.  

“You saw what I did. I would do it a hundred more times if it meant sparing you from this life. I am a monster remember? You are going home,” you say unwaveringly. You walk away quickly before your determination crumbles.

Dean follows you out of the apartment as Jo and Miguel give each other a worried look and Sam and Alice talk in hushed tones.

_Jo and Miguel’s Apartment_

You spent the last forty minutes in the shower scrubbing the blood from your skin. Blood that isn’t there.

You turn off the water, dry off and quickly slip into the clothes Jo has left for you: jeans, a t-shirt, thick socks and boots. As you emerge from the bathroom, you find Dean siting on the bed waiting for you.

He stands as you close the bathroom door behind you. “Annie,” he says staring at you. He closes the distance between the two of you cupping your face with his hands. His lips pressing roughly against yours. As tears leak out of your eyes, he begins to apologize. You shake your head interrupting him. “They think I am a monster,” you tell him.

He tilts your face towards him, his eyes filled with understanding. “They just need time,” he says and you wonder whether Dean has ever felt like a monster even though all he has ever done is save people, sacrifice himself and hunt monsters.

You let hope flicker inside of you and straighten your shoulders mentally preparing to face your friends. 

You find Jo, Miguel, Sam and Alice in the kitchen. Jo has ordered pizza and sips a beer while Sam asks Alice about Charlie and Kevin. The conversation dies as you walk into the kitchen. Sam stares at his food. Alice looks at you with a furrowed brow, deep in thought. While Jo busies herself arranging pizza boxes, Miguel pushes himself off the counter and walks over to you.

He pulls you into a hug and whispers “Que bueno verte,” and a smile escapes your lips. He pulls you to the counter making a spot for you next to him and hands you a beer. He drapes his arm over your shoulder, toasts Dean and somehow the conversation resumes. For the second time today you exhale a breath you didn’t realize you were holding

_Next Morning_

You wake up early to take a long shower. You slide another borrowed shirt over your shoulders, your skin pink from scrubbing.

Everyone wakes up shortly after you and heads to the kitchen. With the heartfelt reunion over, stories must be recounted.

Alice sits between Jo and Sam at the kitchen table. Miguel sits on the counter next to the kitchen sink behind Jo. Dean leans against the kitchen entryway as if standing guard. Before you begin, a soft rustling sound lets you know Cas has arrived. He stands next to Dean, staring at you with wide eyes.

“Annie,” he says taking a step towards you.

“Easy there, Cas. We are just getting started,” he says halting Cas mid step with a hand on his shoulder.

Cas furrows his brow in confusion, but he stands silently next to Dean.

“I will keep it short. While in Chicago, someone swapped my mother’s ring with a replica. Exact in every detail, except for the fact that it was cursed. Not realizing I was being slowly debilitated, Sam, Dean and I headed to the coast for a restorative trip. It was there that I encountered one of the witches who kidnapped me. She and two other sea hags manipulated me exploiting my weakened state and memory loss. They used me to lure innocent men and women to their deaths. To be honest, I don’t really care why. What I do care about is the fact that they didn’t act alone,” you say your hands shaking with anger.

“Last night I discovered angels put a netting over my memories preventing me from accessing them and undoubtedly attempting to escape,” you say succinctly not daring a glance at Dean.

“Cas, would you happen to know anything about this?” Dean asks not bothering to mask his anger.

Your eyes shift to Cas. “Dean, how could you think I would do anything to hurt Annie? Anything to hurt you?” he says defensively.

“I am not hearing a “no” Cas,” Dean shouts.

“NO!” he says stubbornly searching Dean’s gaze.

He turns towards you. His blue eyes filled with hurt. You gaze at him calmly and extend your hand. “I had to be sure, friend,” you say weakly with a half-smile.

“I would never …” he whispers gripping your hand. “I believe you,” you say softly holding back tears irrationally thinking you wish Meg were still alive.

You clear your throat as Cas reoccupies his spot next to Dean. Dean gives Cas an apologetic look and for a second you are distracted by how handsome he is.

_Flashback_

You wake to an insistent nudging and roll over on the hardwood floor. You rest your head on Dean’s chest and ask “What is it?” softly as to not wake the others. He fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the makeshift pillow. At some point you must have joined him, but he is clearly wide awake. He strokes your hair, “I want you to ask Sam to take Alice home,” he says quietly.

You squint your sleepy eyes at him, “Why would I do that? There are more efficient ways of getting her home quickly,” you say with a confused expression. 

“I think he would benefit from some space. From us. From you,” he says gently. You close your eyes wincing as you remember the look of horror on Sam’s face when he walked into the penthouse. Dean tilts your face towards him and kisses your brow gently. “Are you sure? This is your choice. I told myself I would never stand between you and Sam again,” you say quietly.

“Yes. Just a quick trip. A few days,” he answers.

“Okay,” you say settling back into his arms thinking you would take hardwood floors over silk sheets any day. 

_Present_

The room is quiet as everyone waits for you to speak. You hurriedly tear your gaze away from Dean and look at Sam. “Sam. Would you be willing to take Alice home?” you ask.

Cas opens his mouth to interrupt, but a subtle glance from Dean silences him. “Sure, Annie. No problem,” he says.

“You can borrow our truck,” Miguel volunteers.

“Our truck?” Jo asks raising her eyebrows glaring at him.

“Jo’s truck,” he says with a wink.

“It shouldn’t take you more than three or four days. Annie and I will wait for you here,” Dean says casually.

Sam gives him a quizzical look but says nothing.

“Alice, Sam will get you home. Sam, when you get back we will figure out the rest,” you say quickly.

“Just promise me you guys won’t make a move without me,” Sam says staring into your eyes.

“I promise,” you say surprised how easily the lie slips passed your lips.

_Outside_

Miguel chats with Alice as Jo tells Sam every quirk of her precious truck.

Alice walks over to you and you ready yourself for the onslaught of complaints.

To your surprise she pulls you into a hug holding onto you tightly. You rub her back gently. Born into a life of abuse you never had a choice. It seems having the choice to live two very different lives isn't easy either.

“I love you,” she says almost angry with herself for feeling any type of affection for you.

“I know,” you say pushing her hair back from her shoulder.

“Give my best to Kevin and Charlie,” you say with a smile trying to remind her exactly what and more importantly who she is going home to.

 _Hell_  

“How many times do I have to tell you, Fergus? We are wasting our time with these pitiful low ranking demons and sea hags. Maybe it is time you stand up to your angel friends and tell them to put more skin in the game,” Rowena shouts venomously glaring at Crowley.

Crowley rolls his eyes. “These are just tests, Mother. I told you,” he says exasperated.

“Well Annie is making meat pies of your “tests” and all the while getting stronger,” Rowena shouts.

“Our angel friend is just as worried as you are about her abilities,” he says giving her a condescending look.

“I am not worried. I WANT HER DEAD!” Rowena screams.

The rustling of angel wings is so faint it is barely perceptible.

“Soon Rowena. Soon,” a deep voice rumbles.

 

 

 

 


End file.
